Healing
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: She heals his physical wounds, and he helps her emotional ones. ParvatiJustin


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The Convince Me Competition - ParvatiJustin**

 **The Ship Til You Drop Competition - Parvati &Justin**

* * *

 **Healing**

* * *

She wipes the cut on his arm gently before casting a sterilising charm over it. She wraps a bandage around it, glancing up at his face briefly to ensure it isn't too tight. She gives him a tired smile when it's done, the hardships of the year clear on her face as she shifts slightly to begin her patching up of his next injury.

It's not the first time Parvati has fixed him up after a session with the Carrows. In actual fact, she is the only one who has fixed his cuts and bruises and on one occasion, a fractured wrist. There are others in their private room, their sanctuary, the room of requirement who have a vague understanding of healing, but Parvati is the one who heals him.

"Anymore?" she asks quietly, smoothing a balm over a graze that runs from wrist to elbow.

"Not this time," he replies, as tired as her.

It's hard work, the constant fear and horror of Hogwarts under the dark reign. It's oppressing and heavy and it takes a serious effort to force themselves to get up in the mornings, to take the time to smile at each other, a bond of rebellion even with the knowledge that there is only the slimmest of chances that life will ever get better than this.

"You should be more careful," she reprimands him softly. "You need to learn how not to get caught so often."

He cracks a smile at this but sobers quickly. "I couldn't just leave them there."

She nods, her breath getting caught when she whispers an almost silent, "I know."

The two second years that he'd saved are being comforted by Lavender and Seamus across the room, and the sight of them giggling through their tears is enough for Justin to think that the pain of the curses inflicted on him are worth it. For them to be safe and unharmed.

It's all worth it.

"Try not to get yourself caught for a few weeks, okay? Let the wounds you have heal first."

He catches her hand in between both of his own. "I'll be fine. You're always here to heal me, right?"

"Right."

* * *

He can barely move. The adrenaline has long since disappeared and the lethargy and relief of being alive, of surviving what was surely almost certainly a death sentence in the beginning has left him without the energy to celebrate. The battle is done, and for that he is exceedingly grateful, but he hasn't seen her yet and he needs to find her.

He forces his muscles to work, making the long trek from the Great Hall to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey asked for anyone with a rudimentary knowledge of healing to join her, and Parvati has more than that. Surely she will be there, flitting around the ward with her beautiful hair and her expressive eyes.

He's never been so satisfied to be proved right when he lays eyes on her, but the satisfaction is only momentary as he see's the tears on her face, the hopelessness in her eyes, the fear that is palpable around her.

"Parvati?"

"She's not going to make it."

Six words, but with one glance at the hospital bed, Justin understands. Padma is laying prone on the bed, her eyes closed, her face oddly peaceful. She could almost be sleeping.

"What's wrong with her?" he asks, his arms itching to hold Parvati close to his chest.

"She got hit with a curse," Parvati mumbles. "I don't know what. She's... Madam Pomfrey said that she's..."

Fresh tears fall and Justin doesn't hesitate this time, he wraps her in a gentle embrace, her head tucked beneath his chin as she sobs into his chest.

* * *

He sat with her all night. She curled up on his knee in the only chair by Padma's bed, and they waited together. He didn't try and talk, instead offered her silent comfort, hoping that his presence could help her, if only a little. She helped him so much over the year, and he realises that their aren't many things he wouldn't do for this girl... this young woman, because they are all adults now.

How could they have survived the last year if they weren't?

Padma pulls through the night until the healers from Saint Mungo's finally make their appearance, and the next diagnostic spell that is cast gives Parvati hope. They had found the curse, and there is a cure, though after suffering the consequences for so long they aren't convinced that they've caught it in time.

He remains with Parvati for as long as he is able, before he needs to move. Just for ten minutes. He needs to stretch and he needs coffee if he is to remain for much longer. He walks briefly to the Great Hall and with two coffee's in hand returns to the Hospital wing to find Parvati holding Padma's hand, a smile on her face as her sister asks what she missed.

Padma will be fine and Parvati's smile is breathtaking when she sets her eyes on Justin.

The coffee forgotten on the closest table, he pulls her to her feet and presses his lips to hers.

"Thank you for staying with me," she says when they part, her eyes shining with relief and happiness and affection.

"You healed me," he replied, nudging her nose with his own. "I just wanted to return the favour."


End file.
